1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to cryptographic erasure of selected encrypted data in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. In recent years, both software and hardware technologies have experienced amazing advancement. With the new technology, more and more functions are added and greater convenience is provided for use with these computer systems. Historically, data has been stored on local storage devices, such as tape drives, hard disk drives (HDDs), and removable media such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs). With increasing demand for faster, more powerful and more efficient ways to store and retrieve information, encryption and complete erasure of selected data within the various storage system of the computing environment is becoming a key challenge for many computer systems.